legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic Knights
The Magic Knights are Magic Golems made during the Dark Ages in the Trails universe. Specifications *'Capabilities:' Each Magic Knight has what appear to be glowing magic orbs in parts of the armor to help it move: knees, between the leg & waist, stomach, wrists (sometimes emblems in gauntlets), elbows, & shoulders, much magic aura around the central body can be seen when one moves. They can also make wail battle cries when about to go into battle or fighting a number of foes. And they always have four glowing eyes. *'Magical Abilities:' They have the ability to regenerate themselves after a due amount of time from previous damages when taken. Each one when designed shows the capabilities they can display, Swordsmanship, Fist Fights & Axe Wielders. If not truly defeated, a dark magical aura will surround the Magic Knight, enabling it to rise up to fight again, sometimes undergoing a change in it’s performance. *'Strength:' Magic Knights are incredibly strong, as demonstrated that upon Rean’s first attempt his attacks could barely put a dent on one. Even from a single thrust of a normal attack could break down a barrier put up by a Familiar such as Celine. Even when taking a full power Cross Crusade to bring one down to it’s knees cast by Toval Randonneur & fell off a cliff isn’t enough. *'Detail Defeats:' Even with all of Class VII during their earlier stages had a hard time against Magic Knights until having grown strong enough to beat one. While no ordinary person can stand up against Magic Knights unless using a Divine Knight, characters with superhuman strength or magic can defeat them in one blow, examples are Lacan Worzel & Vita Clotilde. Upon defeat, the dark magic rattles within before exploding & thus destroying the Magic Knight. Game Events ''Trails of Cold Steel II'' Rean encounters a Magic Knight in the Eisengard Range, but was to weakened to defeat until Toval's arrival. But Rean’s group later re-encounter the Magic Knight almost heading to Ymir, but when they thought to have beaten it, it rose up from a sudden dark power up. The only way to defeat it was calling on Valimar, the Ashen Knight & finally destroy it. Another Magic Knight similar to the first one was spotted in Nord as apart of a Side Quest. While Rean & Guass’ party managed to apparently defeat it, dark power made it rise up when their formation was off. Only to be saved by Gauss’ father; Lacan Worzel who’s known as the strongest spearman in Nord (next to Wallace Bardias) knock the enemy from attacking & finished it in one thrust attack that destroyed it. More of these Magic Knights were discovered in Shrines all over Erebonia where deep beneath them were large crystalize amounts of Zemurian Ore. Rean’s party had to overcome the trials when each Magic Knight appeared to acquire what they seek’d. But the final trial was cut short when Vita Clotilde destroyed the Magic Knight before the party could. Soon Class VII & the rest of the Courageous Crew witnessed more Magic Knights appearing in Heimdallr. The rest of the Courageous Crew made up of Thors Military Students & Staff took part in fighting off the Magic Knights while Class VII ventured into Infernal Castle. The students fought them well, & with aid by Makarov & Thomas, then even more powerful aid came from Mueller Vander & Neithardt came to take down more Magic Knights with almost mere ease.) List of Magic Knights Notes/Trivia * These Magic Knights are similar to creatures called Durahan from Monster Rancher in which they are similar to Dullahan from Irish Legends, but the latters are headless while the former has a head. Category:Cold Steel Enemies Category:Cold Steel II Bosses Category:Kiseki Universe